


Lust Vs Wrath and Envy

by Ciajka



Category: Free!
Genre: 7 sins, Comic, Drawing, M/M, makoharu - Freeform, makoharu festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciajka/pseuds/Ciajka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This comic is for the MakoHaru festival. </p>
<p>Theme: 7 sins</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lust Vs Wrath and Envy

 

[my tumblr](http://scienceisnoteverythingdrawings.tumblr.com/)


End file.
